Bravo is Back!
by Imagionist
Summary: Bravo is back for season 3! You'll have to read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Version 3

**Hey guys! I am back! To show that I am back to this story, I have remade this first chapter with new dialog and have written it in my new style of writing. So I hope you enjoy this chapter update and review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Why would i want to get sued for pretending I own this?**

* * *

><p>Bravo is Back!<p>

Chapter 1 Version 3 (Yes, Version 3)

"Yukinari!" called Miharu from down stairs the second time. "Are you coming!?"

"Yeah, I am coming!" He called out setting the picture of all of his friends down on his desk and headed down the stairs. He got to the hall way and rounded the corner to spot everyone waiting for him outside the front door.

"Well it's about time!" Kirie said folding her arms.

"Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting for me" Yukinari said, walking up to the group.

"Don't worry Yukinari, Kirie was just telling us where she thought we might find some clothes for Yukina" Miharu said cheerfully.

"That's right so lets get a move on" Kirie said taking the lead to the mall.

Transition

"Alright everyone, here is the first store. Now lets find Yukina something to blend in better" Kirie said, standing in front of some popular brand name store before turning to walk in. Everyone followed in pursuit, including Yukinari and Yukuyama before they were stopped cold by Kirie. "Where do you think you guys are going?"

Yukuyama motioned to the door.

"No boys will be entering this store to try something perverted or I will make sure you boys cant walk anywhere ever again!" warned Kirie.

"Kirie, must you take the fun out of every thing? Very well, I make sure Punienari doesn't come sneak in" Yukuyama said smoothly.

Satisfied with his reply, Kirie entered the store.

"Wow Yukuyama, that was very mature of you" Yukinari said, watching Kirie walk in. Yukinari then turned to see the spot where Fukuyama once stood and see him gone. "Some things never change" Yukinari said shaking his head.

His attention was suddenly taking off of the pervert when Lisa leapt onto his back in a surprise hug.

"Hey Yukinari! How about we shop together?" Lisa asked happily.

For the record, Yukinari was still getting used to Lisa. She was always hanging herself all over him. Sure, it was every guy's dream, but after all he was Yukinari.

"L-Lisa what do you think you are doing!?" Yukinari said turning red.

"Oh come on Dear! Isn't this what all couples do?"

"Lisa! What are you talking about?" Yukinari asked, waving his arms.

"Just agree to go shopping with me. I mean come on, I don't bite" Lisa said with a smile.

'Alright Yukinari, I'll say yes this one time, but if she tries to pull something on me, I'll run like hell' Yukinari thought to himself

"Sure I'll go," he said making Lisa smile.

Transition

"What do you think about this one Yukinari?" Lisa asked holding a light blue top to her chest.

"I think it suits you Lisa!" Yukinari replied cheerfully to the blonde.

To Yukinari's surprise, Lisa had restrained herself a bit. She did not try to hold hands, hug, or anything but talked and laughed with him. Now, he found himself having fun.

"Then I'll take it!" Lisa said in glee, running to the cashier and handing Yukinari another bag. His arms were covered in bag straps for they had browsed though a few stores before hand. Walking out of the store, Lisa turned to Yukinari, "As a reward for being a good sport for me, Let's go get some ice-cream."

They headed over to an ice-cream kiosk and sat down by a nearby bench.

Yukinari took a bite from his ice cream before saying, "Thanks Lisa."

"Don't worry about it. I am more than glad to since you have spent the day with me."

His heart raced before Yukinari's eyes widened in surprise. She was right. They had spent a few hours together and there was now only a few hours before it got dark. 'What is wrong with me? I lost track of time?' he thought turning to take a glance at Lisa. 'Is she really as bad as I thought her to be or is this the side I never see?' Yukinari shook his head, 'What am I thinking? I need to focus!'

"We probably should regroup with the others and head out of here. Everyone is probably worried about us," Yukinari said turning to her.

Lisa nodded, "I'll give them a call"

"All right put it on speaker"

Lisa pulled out her iPhone and dialed Kirie. The phoned ringed a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kirie! It's Lisa and Yukinari!"

"Hey! Where are y'all we just got done getting our clothes."

"We are over by the ice cream kiosk. Where do you want to meet up?"

"Well, we are actually not to far from there, so we'll meet up over where you are and head home."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Lisa hung up and click the screen off. Then turned to face Yukinari.

In response, Yukinari gave her a small smile, "I had fun today Lisa. We should do this more often."

"Yukinari" she blushed.

The atmosphere on the bench was heavy with light hints of romance and small talk for a few minutes before every one met up with them.

"Hey Yukinari! Hey Lisa!" called Miharu.

"Hey guys!" Yukinari greeted failing to notice that the girls looked a little ticked off.

What he did notice, however was that Fukuyama was mad at him. He ran at Yukinari and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed Yukinari's head and shook it while yelling like a mad man, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER! PUNIENARI! ANSWER ME DAM IT!"

"WHAT! Nothing! Get off of me!" Yukinari screamed trying to get the crazy man off of him.

Kirie ran up and pulled Fukuyama.

"GET OFF OF HIM FUKUYAMA!" Kirie yelled.

Once Fukuyama was once off, up and was clam, Lisa spoke up. "God older brother! He wasn't even holding my hand!" Lisa raised her voice.

Fukuyama opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Tomoka, "Tomoka is tired and wants to go home!"

"I am tired too! All that shopping wore me out." Koyomi said to everyone.

"Alright then let's go." Yukinari said.

Transition

After dinner was done and every one told what they got and did today, Kirie, Fukuyama, and Lisa went home while everyone was getting ready for bed. Yukinari, tired, said goodnight to Miharu, Koyomi, Tomoka, and Yukina. To Yukinari's comfort, Yukina was not sleeping naked in his bed tonight because good ole Kirie made a spot for her in one of the extra rooms in the house before she left. Which left Yukinari to ponder the days events alone in his bed.

'Man, Lisa sure was different today. I felt like I saw a whole new side to her. I wonder how long she will stay like this' he thought before sleep over came him.

Transition

"Yukinari! Watch out!" yelled Tomoka.

"Huh?" Was all Yukinari got out before a Frisbee flew right above Yukinari's head. The sudden blow cause Yukinari to loose his balance and fall into the sand.

Picking himself up he saw a figure walk up casually from his peripherals, "Sorry Punienari! I have to show the ladies the FUKUYAMA disk throw!"

Giving a irritated growl, Yukinari walked over to the umbrella his group had set up. From under the umbrella, Yukinari watched the girls splash each other, Tomoka fighting Hayate using Ebi, and Fukuyama flirting with the girls. Then he felt some one behind him.

"My I join you?" asked Lisa in a light blue bikini holding a book.

"Sure Lisa" Yukinari said scooting over for her under the umbrella.

"Thanks" she said before sitting next to him.

Yukinari looked at her book.

"What's the book?"

"What?"

"That book in your hand"

"Oh I have had this book for a while. I had it since I was a kid and learned my spells from it." Lisa said as she set her book next to Yukinari and started spread a towel outside the umbrella. She laid down and started to sunbath making Yukinari go back to watching everyone.

"Can you rub sunscreen on my back?" Lisa called out to him snapping him out of his trance.

"I...uh sure Lisa" he replied after being caught off guard.

Yukinari started to look in a bag next to the umbrella. After a bit a searching he finally said, "Found some."

He rubbed some on his hands and carefully and evenly spread the sunscreen onto her back.

Lisa enjoying her self, she giggled in delight. "You're a life savor Yukinari," she said once he was done.

Yukinari naturally shot back to his spot under the umbrella. Lisa picked up her book and started to read. Then Lisa looked up from her spell book, "You know I don't bite."

Yukinari looked at her surprised, "W-what are you talking about!?"

She smiled and gave Yukinari a wink, "I know you are scared of girls sometimes, but you know me. There is no need to get nervous."

Confused in emotion Yukinari turned red, making Lisa laugh.

"Hey Yukinari!" Kirie, Miharu, and Yukina yelled.

Yukinari turned to see that the three girls, Miharu, Kirie, and Yukina, come out of nowhere. Then before he knew it, all three of the girls were trying to talk or hang on to a part of Yukinari.

"G-g-guys! What are you doing!?" Yukinari asked, being like any other guy found it overwhelming to have amazing girls all over him.

"Yukinari why are you so red? Are you blushing? I bet you must be thrilled to have us all over you!" Kirie teased.

Yukinari blushed, "What are you talking about!?"

"Oh, no Kirie. Sweet Yukinari just has gotten a sunburn on his face. That's all." Yukina said making everyone laughed. Soon everybody else got back to the umbrella to eat some food. They ate for a while as they laughed and played before heading back to the house for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys! There you go! Next up is editing the second chapter before I start writing the newest chapters. Be sure to review and tell me what you think or any ideas you have on what you guys want to see or have happen in the story!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2 Verison 3

**Hey guys! Here it is the second revised chapter! I will be starting to work on the newer chapters now, but it may take a bit to brainstorm and quickly write down an idea. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bravo is Back!<p>

Chapter 2 Version 3

A few days have passed since he had gone shopping with Lisa. She had shown herself in a new light and Yukinari wondered if it had all been a façade. Well today was the day he found out. Yukinari brushed his teeth and slid down the stairs.

Kirie, Miharu, Koyomi, Tomoka, and Yukina were waiting for him at the base stairs.

"You look excited Yukinari," Yukina noted.

"Well of course. Today I finally get to go grab that new game I have wanted to play" Yukinari lied. He didn't want to tell the girls that he had wanted to see Lisa. They would murder him.

"Alright then lets get a move on. We have to go me up with Lisa and Fukuyama." Kirie commanded the group.

The gang walked over to Fukuyama's mansion to see Fukuyama waiting for them alone without his sister.

"Where's Lisa?" Yukina asked the pervert.

Fukuyama shift his weight, "She went off somewhere so who knows?"

Yukinari frowned inwardly.

"That's strange, but no matter. Lets get going," Kirie said taking charge.

Transition

Yukinari didn't really like shopping, because he was the pack mule for the girls 100% of the time. Both of his arms were supporting all the bags and boxes that the girls could stack or hang on him.

"Yukinari Keep up would ya!" Kirie said to the shopping cart known as Yukinari. It had been almost an hour shopping with the girls. The gang split up to go into different stores. Yukinari got stuck with Kirie and was now carrying practically everything she looked at.

"Coming!" he yelled back. He moved to the sound of her voice for he could not see her due to the mountain her was carrying and hoped not to meet another store. He managed to navigate to the girl waiting in front of yet another store. Yukinari collapsed in agony, "AH! COME ON! Kirie!"

Kirie smiled, "This is the last one Yukinari. I'll do something for you later I promise!"

Yukinari nodded then walked to a bench outside the store. He gave a sigh of relief after setting down his burden and taking a seat.

"Yukinari? Is that you?" a voice called out to him.

Yukinari opened his yes to see Lisa walking up to him.

"Lisa what are you doing over here?"

She smiled at question, "Shopping what else!"

"I don't know, it's just that Fukuyama said you went off somewhere."

"I swear I told him I was going shopping a little early," Lisa trailed off.

At that moment the boxes that Yukinari was carrying fell. Lisa smiled at the huge pile of goods.

"Looks like you have your hands full."

Yukinari turned from the boxes to the blonde, "You don't know the half of it."

Lisa scanned over the items a second time, then she pulled out her staff and gave it a wave over the store bought items.

Yukinari watched in awe as the burden of his disappeared and all that remained was a small plastic bag with a tiny box in it.

"What did you do to all of the stuff?"

Lisa picked up the plastic bag and handed it to Yukinari.

"I compacted it all into that shoe box to make it easier to carry."

"That's amazing Lisa! Thanks!"

"No problem. So now that you got your hands free, do you want to go with me to some stores?"

"Sure."

They headed away from the bench with the plastic bag and walked down the other side of the mall. A few minutes went by before Kirie walked out, "Yukinari, are you ready for the next store?" She looked around the front of the store to find Yukinari nowhere to be found. She thought of what might distract Yukinari to leaving her at the store. Only one thing or girl came to mind. "Lisa," Kirie said with squinted eyes.

¡!¡!¡LISA!¡!1¡ She screamed to the heavens for dramatic effect.

Transition

Lisa smiled hearing the faint scream. Her competitor was failing and she seemed to be doing great with winning over her soul mate. She turned Yukinari, "Yukinari, on second thought do you want to go over to my house to drop all of this stuff off?" She defiantly didn't want Kirie to separate them while they were together.

"Sure, but cant you just use magic to compact the bags like you did with mine?"

"Not easily, I had to put a lot of concentration just to do yours," She lied.

"I see," Yukinari said picking up her bags. "Lets go."

Transition

Yukinari stepped from Lisa's limo carrying her luggage and forgot how big her place was since the last time he had went there. To Yukinari's relief Lisa guided him through the huge hedge maze. Last time, he had almost been killed in it by the beautiful maids with assault rifles. Just the thought gave him the chills. For a brief second, he thought of Lisa in her black dress with her black bow fighting Tomoka. He shook his head and continued to follow her to the mansion. When they got inside she turned to him, "Yukinari drop all of the orange bags here. The maids will sort those for me. Oh, and hold on to the white ones and follow me."

Yukinari did as he was told and followed her through what felt like a million hallways. She then stopped in front of a door, opened it, and motioned for Yukinari to step inside side. He walked in to see that Lisa's bedroom was normal, huge but normal, and not a gothic or demonic death trap like he had thought. He breathed a sigh of relief. It actually was kind of cute. Lisa walked over to her bed and started to read a magazine. "You can make your self at home you know," She said snapping him out of his trance.

Yukinari's face went red when he realized that he phased out, "Right, sorry."

He walked across the huge room to the foot her bed and sat down leaning against the frame of the bed. He had felt his phone vibrate a while ago, so he pulled out his iPhone to check his messages. He opened his mail first he found he had got some emails from MrSoulsilver10, IDontKnow1590, EricKarakur, and EternalEchoes. Then he opened his messages. It turns out Kirie, Yukina, and Miharu spammed him with messages asking all the same thing. "Where are you?" Yukinari cringed. Sometimes those girls are a little clingy.

"Aren't you Mr. Popular?" Lisa teased. Lisa was hovering over him, looking down to see his iPhone screen."

"W-what are you talking about?"

She crawled off the bed, "I mean you should feel lucky Yukinari."

He turned red feeling her breath on his neck , "What do you mean I should?"

She crawled toward him, "You should because a guy like you has managed to steal the hearts of many beautiful women."

"W-w-what are you talking about? I am just being myself."

She moved closer, "I know that's what makes you all more the wild."

He backed his head only to have it hit against the foot of the bed, making him stop from backing away any further, "What are you trying to say?"

She was now inches from his face. "Nothing, you are just a one of a kind guy. So, why wouldn't I want you." She continued to move closer to him. He was blushing like crazy, he smelt the perfume she was wearing, he felt her hair tickle his skin, and there was no way out.

"Don't you mean they? Lisa?"

Their lips were millimeters apart, "Not really."

"YUKINARI!" Yukina yelled, sending the two flying apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you guys go! I'll be brainstorming ideas for the new chapter now and have one up before you guys know it! Until then review and tell me what you guys think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back with the new chapter! I might go over it later and fix a few story elements to make it better, but I will start brainstorming for the next chapter ASAP and hopefully start writing it soon! I would like to hear what you guys think so please review! **

* * *

><p>Bravo is Back! Chapter 3<p>

"YUKINARI!" Yukina yelled, sending the two flying apart.

Yukinari turned to the door in a mix of surprise and embarrassment, "Yukina!? What are you doing here!?"

"No Yukinari, the real question is what are you doing?!" Kirie growled appearing at the door with Miharu, Koyomi, and Tomoka.

"Kirie!?" Yukinari said with horror in his voice.

In a flash he was in a head lock, "Well? Are you going to answer my question!?"

Yukinari tried to answer the irate girl, but he couldn't. Kirie was coking the life out of him.

Frustrated with getting no answer, Kirie took Yukinari out of the chokehold and dragged him out of the room.

Transition

It had been a few days since Yukinari had last seen Lisa and had gotten cussed out for ditching Kirie. He stared up at the ceiling from his bed rerunning the recent events through his mind. Just thinking about Lisa was making his heart race, much to his confusion. Was he falling for Lisa? He wasn't sure what he exactly he was feeling for the blonde, but one thing was clear he needed to confirm his feelings. With his mind set, he sat upright and hopped off his bed.

Transition

Yukinari rang the buzzer at the Fukuyama mansion's gate.

"Hello, How may I help you?" a voice came from the buzzer's speaker.

"Hello is Lisa here today? I'd like to talk to her"

"Yes the Mistress is here today. Hold one moment please."

A few minutes went by before Yukinari heard Lisa voice call out, "Hello? Who's this?"

"Uh, hey Lisa. It's me Yukinari."

"Yukinari?!" Lisa echoed in surprise. "What are you doing you doing here?"

"I just came by to see if you wanted to head over to the park with me if your free."

"The park?"

"Yeah, would you like to come?"

"ABSOLUTELY! Hold right there and I will be there in a minute!" Lisa called out through the speaker.

A few more minutes before Lisa arrived at the gate wearing a stunning blue summer dress.

"Hey, Yukinari! I didn't expect you to stop by," she greeted him with a smile. "It's a nice surprise."

Yukinari blushed, "Well, I haven't seen you in a while and thought it would be nice to talk to you."

"Really Yukinari!?" Lisa asked in surprise.

"Yeah, so we should probably get going," Yukinari said shyly.

Lisa nodded and grasped onto Yukinari's arm. "Lets go."

Transition

They got to the park in no time, enjoying talking to each other and enjoying each others presence. "Yukinari? Want to head some where and eat" Lisa asked giving off a light blush.

"Sure, How about we go over there and eat?" Yukinari said pointing to a near by oak. Lisa nodded and they made their way to the tree. Yukinari made a great choice, for the tree that he chose over looked the park and a baseball field in all of its beauty. Lisa looked out at the scenery before her in awe before she used her magic to conjure up a blanket and picnic basket. "What's in the basket?" Yukinari asked partly in awe that she made one appear out of nowhere.

"I thought sandwiches would be nice," Lisa said opening the basket and presenting him one.

He took the sandwich from her and took a bite. Yukinari's eyes went wide as his mouth was met with an explosion of flavor. "This awesome Lisa!" he exclaimed, taking another bite.

Lisa smiled and blushed slightly, "I am glad. Please enjoy them."

Yukinari took another bite before looking up at Lisa, "This is amazing! I think it's so cool that you can conjure up anything you want."

Lisa grinned, "Well, not anything. However, I can conjure most objects."

"What can't you conjure up?"

"Anything I can't imagine."

"I see, so if I asked you for some rare video-," Yukinari stopped halfway through his sentence to see a baseball flying at Lisa. "Look out!" He warned Lisa who was completely unaware that she was in danger of being hit.

With no time left for her to dodge, Yukinari tackled her to the ground. On the way down to the grass, Yukinari felt something strike his head hard. Not wanting to land on the blonde, he maneuvered himself beside her just before he landed on the ground.

"Are you alright Lisa?" Yukinari asked, lifting himself upright and offering Lisa a hand.

"Yeah, what about you? Didn't you get hit?" Lisa asked, taking Yukinari's hand.

Yukinari put a hand on the spot where the ball had hit him on the head, "Yeah , but don't worry about it. I am just glad that your alright."

Lisa blushed at the statement and gave a shy smile, "Yukinari"

"Yes Lisa?"

"Can we go one more place before you walk me home?" she asked with a light blush.

"Sure, lead the way," Yukinari smiled, trying to take his mind off of the killer pain in his head.

Transition

"Where are we headed?" Yukinari asked after being guided to the edge of town.

"We are almost there," Lisa called from over her shoulder.

After a few more minutes of walking, the two arrived a small park.

"We're here," Lisa stated.

"What a sight," Yukinari said in awe at the sight before him. The small park was like your average park, however it provided a beautiful overlook of the sun setting behind the cityscape.

"Isn't it? I come here every time I need to clear my head," Lisa said gazing at the view before her.

"I see what you mean. I find this place to be soothing in a way," Yukinari said, walking up beside her and putting his hands on the over watch rails. Lisa put her hand over his. The sudden feeling of her soft hand on his caused him to turn and look at her in surprise.

"I'm glad you liked it because I wanted to end the day on a good note," Lisa said still staring off at the scenery. She was silent for a second before turning to face Yukinari with a smile that made his heart race, "And I'm glad I got to spend the rest of my day with you."

"Me too I had fun," Yukinari said with shy smile. "It's actually hard to believe that its already getting dark. Maybe we should start heading back."

Lisa eyes saddened. Yukinari watched as the blonde shook her head and moved closer to him. She lightly grabbed his shirt and gazed into his eyes, "Yukinari, I don't want these days to end."

Yukinari felt his heart soften. Ever since he had met her she has wanted nothing more than to spend time with him and yet he hasn't shown anything in return. It was time to change that.

"They don't have to," Yukinari said softy, putting his hand on her cheek and lightly meeting her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I will be thinking about messing with this chapter some more but I will start thinking of ideas for the next chapter and start writing!<br>**


End file.
